The Great War
Before The War Contrary to popular belief, Eteno City was not the aggressor in the war. It was, in fact, the Rolsting Confederation that initiated the war by attacking the Delhonian Republic. Tensions had been building for years between the nations on Malisk 2, and it was a powdercake waiting to blow. Eteno City, a rival of the Delhonians and Rolstings, initated a military alliance with Menolia to eliminate their common rivals as they wore each other down. However, the two warring nations caught wind of this and attacked the weaker-defended Menolia. Eteno City let this happen, and General Jonathan Keplat of the Royal Eteno Kingdom, or Eteno City, took his huge force under his command out into the world to fight Eteno City's many rivals. He also attacked the Republic of Taros midway through the war. Early War It was the beginning of the Great War, and Jonathan Keplat wasted no time heading out to Menolia's primary military colony to destroy the Menolian, Delhonian, and Rolsting troops duking it out there. Urban myth states that at the beginning of the Battle of Krolth (The four-way battle in which Menolians, Delhonians, Rolstings, and Kingdoms fought), Keplat had a cowardly unit that hid in their trenches instead of charging. Keplat personally went to the trench and sat on the edge of it, drinking warm tea to impress them and inspire them to fight. A sniper's bullet hit his lemon as he was squeezing it into his tea, and purportedly said this to the cowardly men: "My lemon! I dare say, I believe those rotters mean to kill us! Shall we have at them?" Keplat's bravery and coolness purportedly drove those men against the Menolian light infantry, who then shattered their resolve. The unit quickly became the bravest and most effective unit in the Crown's army, thanks to Keplat. Of course, this may not be true, but it is accepted as truth among the Eteno populace. The battle at Krolth was not very bloody, and most of the enemy surrendered and were implemented into the army seperately, preventing casualties and increasing the strength of the Kingdoms (Slang for people who live in Eteno City's jurisdiction). The war continued like this for a long time, until the city-state Eteno grew to be the same size as other nations, and conquered even more territory, making the nation larger. Late War After a great string of Eteno City victories at the hands of Jonathan Keplat, the bloodiest battle in Malisk 2's history was about to start. An army two million strong marched from Eteno City into the nearby floodplains and occupied a fort from medieval times, and surrounded the location with mines. Every other nation on the planet had made a truce with each other in hopes of stopping the unstoppable. Over nine million coalition troops marched into the area leading to the floodplains, and roughly 150,000 were killed by mines, snipers, and a landslide. The remaining troops were captured after having their will shattered by seeing all of their nation's leaders being asassinated on camera, as well as being surrounded by Kingdoms on all sides. This battle marked a turning point in the Eteno's hitsory. After several more battles, the coalition was no more. Keplat's army marched on every city on Malisk 2. Eteno CIty's king was exiled from civilization after refusing to give up his power to democracy. The war was over, and the Eteno looked up towards the stars. Category:Eteno Category:Wars and Battles